Lenalee's Love and Tyki's confusion
by Shinjiteru2010
Summary: A love story between Tyki and Lenalee. I know, that pairing doesn't come up that much but I just love it! Please read it and see what you think. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING.
1. Chapter 1

_**For as long as there has been time, there has been the fight between the Millennium Earl with his family known as the "Noah," and the ones who oppose them, the ones known as the "exorcists," who possess a power known as "innocence." When a Noah and exorcist meets, there is a reaction that causes them to want to fight each other, but what would happen if two of them happened to meet, and not fight? What if the trend could be broken and a Noah and exorcist could team up to take out the Millennium Earl? It has never once happened in the course of history, but could these two change everything?**_

**Part 1**

"The phenomenon that may be caused by the innocence lies here," Komui, the director of the Black Order, home of the exorcists, explained as he pointed to a country on the map. "I will rely on you two."

"Sure," Allen said, smiling his usual smile. "Then we'll be on our way out."

"We'll see you later, Nii-sama!" Lenalee said as they left the room, leaving the Komui with a serious sister-complex, crying after her.

With that, they headed to the docks to get into their small boat with the finders to leave the order. They boarded up with what luggage they could take and headed out under the crescent moon.

"The night is beautiful," Lenalee said, looking at the stars in the sky.

"Sure is. Let's hope nothing ruins it tonight."

"It won't," she smiled.

When they arrived at the designated area, it was already light out. Having only a few hours of sleep, the two yawned and stretched when they got out of the boat. They walked through the city, trying to find anything that would lead to the discovery of the innocence they were searching for, or anything to prove that it wasn't innocence at all. Searching all day had taken its toll on them and at the end of the day, they found a small inn to take refuge from the rain that had just begun to fall.

"Nothing yet. I wander if it's even an innocence," Allen thought out loud.

"Be patient, Allen. Sometimes it takes a while to turn up. You know that."

"Yeah, I was just thinking out loud, is all." He sat on the bed as his stomach growled. "Ah!~ I'm so hungry…"

Lenalee laughed a little. "Then eat a little of your food."

"A little isn't enough," he sulked.

"Then you'll need to wait until tomorrow." She sat on her bed.

"Ah.~ No fair…" he laid back.

"In any case, let's get some rest. Tomorrow could be a big da-" she was cut off by an explosion outside in the streets. They both jumped up and ran outside where an Akuma was attacking people. Luckily, it was only a level 1 so it was taken out fairly easily.

"Why would they only have one Akuma?"

"Allen, don't question it. Let's just be glad no one was hurt in the blast."

"Yeah."

"_I've got you now, exorcists!_" A level 2 yelled from behind them. Lenalee automatically jumped up and Allen activated the innocence in his arm again.

"_Over here, girl!_"

"Another one?" Lenalee yelled. The one who had called to her started leading her away, and though she knew it could very well be a trap, she yelled to Allen that she would follow that one. It led her to the other side of the city, which gave her an ominous feeling in itself. And then she heard it, the voice of a Noah.

"Exorcist girl," Tyki said from about 3 yards ahead of her. "I didn't expect to see you here," he had a surprised expression on his face. "Why don't you run along and play elsewhere," he waved to the level 2.

"Not so fast!" Lenalee said as she began to chase after the Akuma, when Tyki grabbed her arm.

"I believe that's my line, girl. I was looking for the cheating boy. Do you know where I would be able to find him?"

"Like I would tell you!" She reached over with her other hand and slapped his face.

"Now, now. I don't want to fight." He let her go in front of him. "I know, surprises me, too." He said with a smirk on his face. "Now where is the cheating boy?"

"If you want to get to him, fight me first." She stood defensively.

"Don't be that way. I'm sure we could work this out. I mean, you're clearly outmatched. Don't you care that you're going to die?"

"I…I will protect my comrades. I will not die here."

"Do you know how many times I've heard that?" Suddenly, his arm was through her abdomen, but not touching her at all. "Yes, you aren't hurt. This is my power, passing through objects at will. So…do you believe me now? I can kill you from the inside out, girl."

"Stop!" She pushed him away. "Get away from me!" Her heart was racing, but not from the nearly deadly encounter she just had. It was something else…something…she shouldn't feel for a Noah. Mercy. Perhaps even…love.

"You don't want to fight now? Fine with me." He embraced her within a second and kissed her hard on the lips. "I don't want to fight. Remember that, girl." He looked at her surprised face and couldn't help but be amused. "You're so cute." Her face reddened, and then she remembered that Allen was fighting a level 2.

"Please, let me go!" She tried to pull away from him, but he was very strong.

"I will see you again, exorcist girl. For now, I bid you adieu." He let her slip right through his arms and run off. "I will have you, mark my words," he said as he slipped right through the concrete in the ground.

"Allen? Allen!" Lenalee yelled through the streets until she found him finishing off the Akuma. "There you are!" She ran up. "I…I lost the Akuma…"

"Well then come on! Let's go get it, Lenalee!"

"No…it's gone…I was caught." She looked down, remembering the look of that Noah's face.

"Caught? Lenalee, what are you talking about?"

"The Noah, Allen! One of them…caught me…but I…I couldn't fight him..he..wouldn't even fight me." Allen could tell there was more to the story than that, but decided not to press her about it.

"Lenalee…are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Neither of them said anything else the rest of the way back to the inn. It was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. "Allen…" she finally said when they got back to the inn. "The Noah…."

"Lenalee…what about him?"

"He…he…" she didn't really want to tell Allen what had happened there, that the Noah had kissed her, but she had to. She needed to be honest with her comrade who had helped her through so much. "He kissed me."


	2. Chapter 2

The confession was tough, but what was more heart wrenching was the awkward silence that followed what had transpired. She had confessed to Allen that Tyki had kissed her and, Allen, surprised and too confused to say anything, just stared at her in amazement. After all, the Noah had to be up to something. In the history of the world, no Noah had ever fallen in love with an exorcist, or vice versa.

"Lenalee…" Allen said, breaking the tension that was so palpable in the room, it was almost suffocating, "don't worry too much about it." He turned and walked the other way, heading for his bed and stretching out his arms. "After all, they are the Noah Clan. It's probably some mind trick." He yawned, surprised how sure he felt when every part of him was screaming at him that there was more to this, that it might not have been a trick at all. Still, he knew Lenalee was so distraught about this, that he should not press it tonight. They would find out what happened the next time they saw one of them. For now, best choice was to get some sleep.

"You're right, of course," she said looking down, "I'm sorry, Allen. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Ahh," he said yawning, "It's not a problem, Lenalee. Let's get some sleep." He sat on his bed. "I'm almost too tired to get into my sleep wear…" He moaned.

"Just go to sleep." She threw a pillow at him and giggled a little, trying to make herself think that things could go back to normal just like that.

"Hey!" He threw the pillow back at her.

"If you have that much energy, Allen, just go change." She laid down and closed her eyes as Allen headed off to the restroom to change. "I can't forget about it," she whispered to herself. "No matter how hard I try." _**Because you love him. **_"Shut up!" She yelled, opening her eyes to find Allen had just walked back into the room and was looking at her suspiciously.

"I only said goodnight, Lenalee."

"Not you, Allen. I'm sorry. I was just thinking…"

"Okay. Goodnight," he said worried, but knowing that with what had transpired, not to press any answers out of her. He laid down and within five minutes, was snoring so loud, Lenalee thought that he had swallowed a train.

Hours passed, yet still she laid awake, not able to calm her swarming mind. His voice echoed in her mind time and time again, making it hard for her to even sleep. _Shut up, shut up! _She yelled in her head, trying to get any amount of quiet in her busy-as-a-beehive mind. _I can't take it!_ She threw her covers off and walked outside, quickly and carefully enough so she wouldn't wake Allen. A lot of time had passed, she was beginning to see a small light from the sun that was ascending ever so slowly in the East, making the twinkling stars above seem like nothing but drying tear drops, slowly disappearing from the sky.

She had wandered down the street a ways from the Inn that the two were residing in until they were cleared to go home. She was so distraught mentally that she didn't notice a figure walking in front of her until she not-so-gracefully, tripped and fell right into the person's open arms. She took a minute to steady herself in the warm, inviting arms of the stranger. Not until she looked up had she noticed that this person was the one thing that she was trying to avoid, the one person who could do more harm to her life than she ever imagined could be done in a thousand lifetimes. There, looking down at her with wide eyes was Tyki Mikk. She stood there in his arms, surprised how warm the Noah's embrace was. Always, from the time she was a child, she had imagined a Noah's skin would be like ice to match their cold, dark, and sadistic hearts.

"Have you walked much lately, exorcist girl?" He said, slightly smirking at her distraught face.

"M…my name is Lenalee, got it! And it just so happens, I did that on purpose!" _Stupid, stupid, stupid! _she mentally scolded herself.

"Ah, so you just happened to trip on purpose when you saw me because you wanted to be close to me. Makes sense," he tapped his chin. "Or is it that you would like another kiss?"

"Shut up! You have no idea how much trouble you've caused me! Or do you? You probably had this planned out from the start you cold-hearted, no good, demon! You're a monster! A blood-thirsty, snake of a monster!" She yelled at the top of her lungs, taking out all her frustration on him. And even though it stung, Tyki pretended not to care. Why should he care? She was only an exorcist…

"Which is it? Am I a monster or demon?" He looked at her, expecting her to keep yelling and screaming at him, yet was surprised when all he saw was her pained expression, looking more hurt than he had seen anyone for so long. It wasn't like the hurt face of Road when she didn't get to play, or like Jasdero or Debitto's when they didn't get to have fun killing. It was the face of an innocent girl, caught up in the undying war by a cruel twist of fate that no one could have foreseen. For the first time in his life, he wished he wasn't a Noah. That he could have somehow been born an exorcist or that she could have been born with Noah cells. Of course, he knew life could never be that sweet, nor could it be possible for them to see each other, as much as it felt like his chest was being shredded to pieces at the thought of her being killed because of some stupid war that didn't seem to mean anything anymore.

It surprised him even more when he felt something run down his face, something he had never felt before. Were there…tears…coming from his eyes? Did he really feel that strongly about this girl that he was able to cry for the first time since he'd become the bloodthirsty Noah that he was? He quickly lifted his arm to try to wipe them away before she could glance at his face, but he was too slow.

"Here." She lifted up a handkerchief and dried his eyes. "I didn't think you were capable of crying, Tyki." Looking even more pained than before, she turned away from him, leaving the token behind of hers as she ran back towards the Inn.

"Wait!" He appeared in front of her. "Don't you tell a soul about this, girl," he said, finally back to his original tone. Only then did he notice that she had her face cloaked because she, too, was crying and trying to hide it. Yet, hers seemed like more tears of frustration than sorrow. He took her hand. "I'm sorry, Lenalee. Forgive me." He kissed her hand.

"Why should I? You've turned my life upside down, you know that? And for what? A stupid game, a stupid war! I should have fought harder to get out when I could have! I should have run away, changed my name or something…" she rambled on before Tyki finally stopped her.

"What are you talking about? Ran away from what?" He said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Not now, there's no time!" She yelled as she noticed the sun was fully up and there was a wagon of finders coming up the street. "Meet me tonight here!" She whispered so quickly that it even surprised her. Running the other way, she left a confused Noah standing in the middle of the sidewalk, staring after her, wishing he could be the one beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I have a couple Chinese words in here since Lenalee is originally from China. I'm sorry if some of the symbols aren't right as I'm not familiar with Chinese writing.**

She hurried as quickly as she could back to the Inn so that the finders would not see her, there would definitely be some problems if someone had discovered that she was speaking with a Noah. That was something she couldn't risk, and as scrambled as her mind was, there was no way she would be able to come up with a believable excuse for being so far away from the Inn so early in the morning.

Luckily, Allen was still asleep when she walked quietly in the door and laid on her bed, pretending to be sound asleep. She hoped she could at least get about a half hour of sleep before Allen woke up, yet her hopes were dashed when Allen shuffled himself out of bed ten minutes later. He hadn't seemed to notice that Lenalee was awake, or at least he didn't let it show as he slipped out of the room to use the bathroom. She sighed. Sleep was a lost cause now. With a heavy heart and almost heavier eye lids, she sat on her bed, wishing there was a way she could turn back time to before things got this confusing. Heaving a sigh, she stood up and wearily made her way to the door at just as Allen opened it to come back inside.

"Lenalee, I wasn't expecting you to be awake," he said, yawning heavily with almost every word. "I was going to let you sleep for a while."

She avoided eye contact with him, worried that he would see her transgressions portrayed in her eyes. Pretending it was just lack of sleep, she nodded and made her way back to her bed, feeling like she was bearing a thousand pound weight on each of her feet. This time, she fell asleep almost as soon as her eyes were shut.

At first, it was a deep sleep, so deep there were no dreams. Yet, all good things come to an end. Her dream was wrought with images of Tyki and herself holding hands. Everywhere, people were suffering at the hands of the two, and yet what scared her most was that she liked hurting the people. She got pleasure out of it as the two laughed. Then, looking closer in the dream, she could almost see her skin changing colors back and forth, back and forth, between a Noah's and a regular human's. Then, the scenery completely changed. This time, she was at the Black Order. Looking around, she noticed that no one was around, everything was so dark and solitary…the building she called home was completely destroyed…which meant….

"Brother!" She shot up in bed so fast that her head was spinning.

"Lenalee?" Allen yelled, running into the room. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing. A bad dream is all…"

He walked into the room and sat beside her on the bed, just looking at her for a moment and then putting a hand over hers.

"Lenalee, everything will be okay. Really. That Noah is just messing with you. Look at you," he smiled sweetly, "look, I'll be right here. You go back to sleep and you'll see, it'll be lots better."

"Thanks, Allen, but I don't think I could sleep now if I tried…" She stared at the wall.

"Well, I won't force you. Why don't you come downstairs? They've got lunch already prepared."

"Lunch?…" She looked at him confused, snapping out of her momentary daze.

"You slept right through breakfast. You must have been really tired. Though I can't blame you, I like my sleep, too." He smiled at her.

"Yeah," she gave him a fake smile. How could she tell him all of the awful things that she was seeing…and doing? Surely he would not forgive her for seeing a Noah, as nice and sweet as he was. She knew she wouldn't forgive any of them, or it would at least be hard to do.

Making her way downstairs, she could already smell the food, which reminded her empty stomach just how empty it was. She blushed slightly when her stomach growled as she sat down.

"Thank you for the food!" She started eating and her appetite surprised even Allen. And as good as the food was, she didn't really taste any of it. Her mind was focused too much on _him. _Tyki. Her forbidden…what was he anyway? Could she really call him her love? He did kiss her…but that was more forced than anything…. She would ask him tonight when they met again. Why was she looking forward to it? After all, she might not be able to sneak out tonight. The finders would be preparing everything for the ride back to Headquarters so they would be lurking everywhere…maybe if she used her boots she could…

"Lenalee!" Allen snapped his fingers in her face, waking her up from her trance. "What is going on with you today? It's like you're somewhere else…"

"I'm sorry, really. I just have a lot on my mind." She smiled at him, her fake smile again and stood up. "I'm going to go for a walk to clear my mind." She put a hand on her head. "I'll be back soon."

Without giving Allen a chance to speak, she was out the door and headed down the same street as the night before. There had to be some way she could get him out of her head, there just had to. She walked slowly down the brick street to the spot where she saw him the night before. There, on the wall, was a note that had the words "驱魔女孩." Even though she didn't live in China for long, she knew that it meant "exorcist girl." She snatched it off the wall with a huff. _Idiot! What if someone would have seen it? _She unfolded the makeshift note:

_**Lenalee, I know it was dangerous leaving this note here, but I know you are the only one there who can read Chinese so I figured it would be pretty safe. I will meet you tonight, but come to the fountain in the center of town. There will be no finders there to ruin it tonight, I promise. I have already given my family an excuse, now it's your turn. I will be waiting for you. **_

Why was it that her heart beat with anticipation when she saw that he would meet her again? And…how did he know she was Chinese? The thought of his family frightened her…but she would risk it to see him again. She quickly destroyed the note so that no one else would be able to see it. She might be the only one on this mission who could read it, but her brother lived in China longer than her and would be able to read the note like it was a child's love letter. She headed down the street even more to make her way into the markets. They would need food for the ride home, after all. That would give her a good excuse for being so far away during the day. With a racing heart and a blushing face, she made her way into the markets.


	4. Chapter 4

As she walked through the market, she tried to make herself think clearly. Tyki, she knew, could very well be trying to lure her into a trap. She couldn't ignore the fact that he was a Noah any more than she could deny herself being an exorcist. But still, those tears…and that face. That side of him made him appear so much more human than he usually let on. Yet even so, even if they did fall in love, even if he was as nice as he was letting on, it simply would not work between them. If Leverrier found out she was meeting him…well, her body shook just thinking about what would happen. She made up her mind. Tonight would be the last time she would ever see him; it was the only way.

She was so lost in thought, that she ran into someone who she had wished she would never see again. There in front of her was Road Kamelot, the first of the Noah Clan to appear. The two looked at each other for what seemed like forever.

"Road," Lenalee said, breaking the silence, "I don't have time for your games right now." She made a move to walk past the younger girl when she was stopped with just a few words.

"You know, Lenalee, Tyki really loves you," she said, turning her now-gold eyes on the stunned exorcist. "This isn't a game. He will be there tonight at the fountain, waiting for you, and if you hurt him," she took a bite out of her lollipop, not bothering to finish that thought before reverting to her childish self. "Seeya tonight!" She chimed as she disappeared.

Needless to say, the encounter left her startled. But strangely, it also gave her satisfaction. She knew now that Tyki really did have feelings for her. She would see him tonight, but that would be it then, even with the frightening threat she had just received.

_He really does love me, _she thought, _He loves me! He loves me! _She sang in her head as she made her way back to the Inn with the newly-purchased goods cradled in her arms like newborn babies. Allen would definitely love all the food she got him, and after eating, he would fall asleep. That meant she could sneak out…

"Evening Lenalee-_chan._" She stopped, her body freezing. What was _he _doing here? Her innocence was fine…she was fine…why? She tried to keep herself calm, but was unsuccessful.

"I…inspector Leverrier…" she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "Why are you here?"

"You don't seem at all happy to see me." He shrugged. "One of the finders sent word that you were acting strangely so I came to _check up _on you, but you seem to be fine." He eyed her suspiciously.

"I was only tired," she avoided eye contact with him. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Of course," he said as he grinned, "Oh, and Lenalee. Don't stay out too late tonight." He smirked, watching her walk away.

She was still shaking when she got back to the room where Allen was waiting for her. The bags would have fallen out of her arms if Allen hadn't taken them from her.

"Lenalee, you look like you've seen a ghost…" he said, the worry showing on his face and in his voice.

She slumped down on her bed. How she missed Kanda right now. When the inspector was around, she always hid in his room. He never really seemed to mind her company, and he always made her feel better, but now they were so far apart. And the last thing the inspector said…did he know something? Shaking sobs escaped from her as she put her hands over her face. _Why? Why did _he _have to show up? _

"Lenalee!" Allen said, taking hold of her shoulders. "What's the matter? Should I get Leverrier?"

"No!" She cried, her head snapping up so she could see him. "Don't tell him about this!"

"Okay, I won't…" he looked at her, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" she lied, forcing a smile, "just a bad memory." She yawned and laid down. "I'm fine." She offered him no other explanation, and when he saw that she wouldn't be explaining anymore, he headed to his bed. Lenalee, still shaken, laid in her bed, just staring at the ceiling, thinking she might actually burn a hole in it with her gaze.

The seconds and minutes went by, each one feeling longer than the last until finally, the clock struck midnight. Everyone should be asleep. No matter what, she knew she had to meet Tyki tonight. She snuck out the window, realizing it would be too risky to walk out the front door. Her boots activated, she made her way across the rooftops until she jumped down in front of the figure at the fountain.

"You made it," he said smiling until he saw her face. "You've been crying," his eyes narrowed.

She shook her head, afraid that her voice would crack. He took her hand when a familiar voice said from behind Tyki:

"Who hurt my sister?" Road peeked out from behind him.

"Sorry," Tyki said apologetically, "she wouldn't stop whining until I agreed to bring her." Lenalee shook her head.

"I..I don't mind." She was right, her voice did crack.

"Lenalee, don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on." He forced her to sit on the edge of the fountain with him while Road just watched. She knew she should tell them of all people, but she had to tell someone.

Reluctantly, she began explaining to the two who the inspector was and all the experiments that were performed at the Order when she was a child. She told them how they would tie her down, force feed her, how she would see people die painful deaths because of the terrible experiments…Her words started to flow out more easily with every sentence while she explained in detail what the inspector had done to her.

"…And now he's here because they suspect you of something." Road said, her serious self again. "You can't go back there."

"I need to! If I don't…my friends…"

"You'll be killed," Road said. "From what I've heard here tonight, that man wouldn't think twice about having you arrested and tortured."

Tyki sat with his eyes glued to the ground, his fingers digging into the concrete fountain, and his teeth gritting against each other. The rage he felt for what had been done to her, the pure _rage._ This wasn't good…he had to calm down.

"What can I do?" Lenalee said.

"You, little lady, come back with me," a voice said behind them all from the shadows, "and explain to me why you shouldn't be killed."

Lenalee's eyes widened as her body shook again. "Inspector…" she said, pressing herself into Tyki's side.

"You!" Tyki said, jumping up and baring his teeth at the inspector. "You hurt her! You call us monsters…look what you do to your own kind!" He screamed at him. "I should kill you right here…"

"Tyki!" Lenalee yelled, grabbing his hand. "Please don't!" She cried.

"Give me one good reason!" Tyki said through his teeth. "He hurt you so badly…you can't go back now."

She pursed her lips. Her friends…her brother…everyone…what could she do? Returning was not an option anymore…not after he had caught her there with them…. She fell to her knees as Tyki attacked Leverrier. Her head was spinning and she tried to keep her calm, she tried as hard as she could. Still, as hard as she tried, her world kept spinning and the next thing she knew, her world was black around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, thanks for all the awesome reviews! When I started this story, I wasn't sure how far I would take it because I had no idea how to actually have the two meet and fall for each other. I think it's turning out well, so all the reviews or suggestions you have are very welcomed! I'm sorry if this chapter isn't my best. I'm preoccupied with how I'm going to make my cosplay…**

Her world was spinning around her, even with the darkness surrounding her vision. She could make out subtle voices all around her, though she wasn't entirely sure who they were. Where was she anyway?

"I think she's dead," one voice said.

"Shut up! She is not!" A higher pitched voice yelled.

"Well she's not moving!" The first one said again.

"She passed out you knuckle-head!" voice two yelled.

"What did you-"

"Shut up, both of you!" A firmer voice said. It seemed familiar…warming…who was it? Where was it coming from? "She's fine and she will remain that way. Debitto and Jasdero, go find someone else to bug. Road, you stay here if you can remain quiet. She needs rest."

"Fine, Tyki." The girl said.

_Tyki…Tyki…_she repeated the name in her head, but all she got was some fuzzy images. Her head started screaming at her when she started to remember more, so she figured it wasn't worth trying at the moment.

She was slowly regaining the feeling all through her body. Slowly, she moved her fingers, seeing if she could. The movement caught Tyki's eyes and immediately he was by her side. She felt something warm against her hand, like someone else's…whose…

"Lenalee! Lenalee, love…are you okay? Can you hear me?"

_Lenalee? That must be my name…. _She nodded softly, trying not to move her hurting, and now that she could feel again, moist head. What was running down her face? It was warm…

"Ow, ow…" she said softly. "My head….where am I?…"

"You're safe now, love," Tyki helped her sit up, keeping his arm behind her for support. The first rays of light that hit her eyes burned terribly. "Are you okay?"

"I think so…" she looked up at him to see if she could recognize him, and as soon as she did, everything came back to her. The fight, the order, inspector, innocence, her forbidden love and meetings…all of it. Suddenly she realized what she had done and why her head hurt so bad. She must have hit it when she fell…and she betrayed the Order. What could she do now? She began shaking again, feeling guilty for leaving her friends and frightened for what the future would hold for her. Surely she couldn't stay with Road and Tyki, as much as she would like that…and she couldn't go back to the Order. Not now that Inspector Leverrier knew everything…she would be killed for sure….

"Lenalee, what's the matter?" Road spoke up after seeing her shaking. "You can stay with us if that's what you want."

"I can't! I can't possibly do that…I'll be killed…either way I'll be killed…if I stay here…the Earl…and if I go back there…the inspector…"

"Lenalee, Millenie will not lay a hand on you, I promise," Road smiled. "He lets me do whatever I want, and if I tell him that you're Tyki-pon's girlfriend and an outlaw from the order, he couldn't possibly turn you down."

Lenalee looked down at the floor, deep in thought. The thought of even being in the same place as the Earl scared her to death…and now that it would be a normal thing, she was even more frightened than before…but what could she do? It was the only place she could stay….

"And plus," Road added in her childish voice, "I can do your hair! We can have a really cool sleepover!"

"Road," Tyki sighed. "She's still recovering from that blow to her head…give her a while."

"No, no! I'm fine!" She lied as she patted her own head. "I think a sleepover sounds great!" She smiled her ever-popular fake smile and tried to stand up, though she fell into Tyki the moment her feet touched the floor.

"You were saying?" Tyki said. "You're not ready for that."

"I am so! And besides, I think I'm going to like having a sister like Road…"

With that little boost of pride, Road stuck her tongue out at Tyki like a child. "See! Lenalee likes me!" She threw her arms around her newly-found "sister."

"Ahh…yeah. Um, thanks you two…ya know, for everything."

"The slumber party will be tonight. Don't be late!~" Road poked her nose as she left.

"Well…she knows how to lighten up the mood." Lenalee mused.

"Lenalee, love, I didn't want to tell you but I have a new assignment. We think there may be innocence in a small town. I need to leave as soon as I can."

"Innocence…Tyki! You're going to destroy it?"

"Lenalee, you know I will. It's my job. It's what I do. Maybe someday you will come with me to face your former friends, but you're injured now. You will need to one day." He looked her in the eyes before kissing her quickly and disappearing, phasing through the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyki still hadn't returned by nightfall so Lenalee headed to Road's room herself. She couldn't get him out of her head, no matter how hard she tried. All day long, she was thinking of Tyki fighting Allen, Kanda, Krory, Lavi, or any other exorcist…he was capable of killing them, very capable…and she couldn't be there to protect any of them…_No, that doesn't matter anymore! They're not my friends! But still…_

There was a thumping in her legs that wouldn't stop…could it be that her innocence was starting to act up? She knew it might happen but…it's not like she could destroy it. She decided to ignore it and maybe she could talk to Road later. Hesitantly at first, she knocked on the door to Road's room.

"Yeah, just come in!" Road yelled. Lenalee walked in, a little nervous at what she would find but was surprised when she saw an ordinary room. It was nice and big, but other than that, there was a normal bed and everything. "What's the matter? You look a little surprised. What, were you expecting torture devices?" She laughed.

"N…no, of course not!" She lied as her face turned red. "I just didn't know what to think is all…."

"You know, you'll get your own room, too! And then I can help you decorate it."

"Yeah! Of course!" She smiled even though she was still distracted by her thoughts of Tyki.

The night seemed to drag on forever, even though she really was having fun. Road had ribbons everywhere through Lenalee's hair and they were currently discussing how to decorate her soon-to-be room. Road was very good at decorating, that was for sure. She wished with all her heart that Tyki would get back soon.

A few more hours passed and Lenalee was getting so tired. The two girls laid down and fell asleep almost immediately. Too bad it didn't last long. Lenalee couldn't stop tossing and turning, nightmares reeking havoc in her dreams. Road had told her in the midst of the sleepover that she would need to go on an innocence-recovery mission soon with Tyki and herself. All she could think about was the betrayed looks on her friends faces. Was it really worth it all? She had no idea, but there was no going back….

She gave up on trying to sleep, so she just sat by the window that showed a full and bright moon. Her thoughts drifted everywhere and she was so distracted, she didn't realize that Tyki was standing behind her.

"Moon nice?" He asked, startling her when he put his arms around her. "It was a false lead," he said, not letting her answer. "There was no innocence."

She sighed relieved that it was a false lead. Though, she was even more relieved that he was back. Turning around, she buried her face in his chest. Destroying innocence was one thing…but she knew that she loved him. Tears wouldn't stop flowing from her eyes as she held him as tightly as she could. This confused him as he looked her in the eyes.

"Love, what's wrong?" He looked at her confused. Did he startle her too much?

"Nothing, nothing," she wiped her eyes. "Just nightmares." She shrugged.

He pulled her close to him again. They stayed like that for a while, she lost count of the moments that had passed.

"You are safe, love, I promise. Come, let's get some sleep before sunrise…" He said, slightly more than worried but hiding it well. She nodded and they made their way over to where Road was sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Lenalee smiled sweetly, this was the first time she had seen a Noah sleep. She looked so…innocent…if that was the right word. Tyki put a finger to his lips to keep her quiet as they made their way out of the room.

"We'll stay in my room. There's not enough room in there." He looked down at her to see her reaction to staying in his room, but she only nodded, apparently too tired to even work up a reaction. He led her to his room by her hand. She was amazed at the inside of his room. It was huge, decorated Victorian style. It was beautiful, to say the least. She sat on his bed, which was extremely soft and comfortable. "Do you like it?"

"I love it…" she yawned.

"Come on, we'll speak in the morning." He got into sleeping clothes and joined her in the King-sized bed. She was already sleeping by the time he had crawled into bed, so he simply put his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, love," he whispered as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So, I have been really stuck on what to do next. I have so many ideas but I have no idea which one to use. I think I'm going to end up going with my latest idea I got from a friend. But, enough of my pointless talk, please enjoy and review! But please no flaming!**

It had been nearly a week since Lenalee had left with Tyki. As much as he didn't want to believe it, Allen knew deep down that she really had left of her own will, so why was he trying so hard to prove that she hadn't? He was barely himself since she had left and everyone had noticed, even Kanda who didn't really care much for the moyashi anyway. He was eating less, smiling less, and he had little to no enthusiasm on his missions, something that was rarely ever seen.

After breakfast, Allen was headed back to his room to prepare for his next mission, whenever that might be, when Lavi blocked the exit. They stood looking at each other for a few seconds.

"Allen, it wasn't your fault," he said, clearly referring to Lenalee. "She simply left."

"She did not simply leave." Allen said, looking away. "And I never said it was my fault."

"Please, Allen. Even Yu has noticed that you're not eating."

"Just…leave me be." He pushed his way past Lavi until he stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"There is nothing you could have done."

"I could have stopped her! I could have comforted her when she was crying that night…but that's not important now because I will get her back!"

Lavi smiled at this, sensing some of the old Allen coming back and so he let go of his wrist. Allen headed back to his room as previously planned, but this time, instead of going into his room, he stopped at Lenalee's. He knew it was wrong, knew that he shouldn't go through her things, but he just wanted to have something to show that she was still the same Lenalee.

Her room was neat, very neat. Her bed was made up very nicely and all of her belongings were in order. Sighing, he sat on her bed. He couldn't believe it had been a week since he had seen her smiling face. Clenching his fists, he had made his resolve clear, he was going to get her back, whether she left on her own or by force. He just had to.

Then, there on the desk was something that caught his eye. Walking over, he realized that her desk was the only thing not organized. There were papers upon papers and she had written on every one of them. Looking at them, there were dates scattered across the papers and then each one had something different written beside it, but it was mainly just what she had done on missions and what had happened recently. It was like a diary. But why were the papers scattered everywhere? And none of the papers really had anything important on them until…he looked through the papers some more and found one that, even ripped up, he could make out some of it that said:

"_I need to get out….I need to leave…now….experiments….killing…."_

That's all he could make out. He looked to the left hand side and the date showed about five years prior to the date she had left. What experiments was she talking about? And what on earth was the killing about? Whatever it was, it scared her, he could tell that. Quickly, he put all the papers back to where they were and left her room. He would find out everything and he would get her back.

He left her room quickly and quietly and made his way back to his, thankfully, without anyone noticing. Laying on his bed, he looked at the ceiling, trying to gather all of his thoughts. Lenalee was writing something about experiments, killing, and needing to get away from this place. He had heard about some experiments that were going on in the Order, but he was never told any details and they were only brought up once or twice. So, he would need to confront her which meant hoping she would tag along with Tyki on their next innocence recovery mission. Even if he couldn't convince her to come back right away…he would at least have insight into what to do to get her back. He sat up.

"I will get you back, Lenalee. Count on it!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Okay, I know there have been a lot of notes lately. I'm not really sure how to make the Millenium Earl act, so bear with me. I hope you like the chapter!**_

_The thumping in Lenalee's legs still had not stopped and her headaches were getting worse and worse. She tried to ignore it but it was getting to the point where she thought she was going insane._

"_Tyki!" She cried as she held her head. It was the middle of the night and he had been asleep for a few hours now. "Tyki!" She cried more. He woke up slightly._

"_Love?" He asked. "What's the matter?" He sat up._

"_It hurts! It hurts!" She held her head. Then, Tyki noticed it. There was the outline of the Noah stigmata appearing on her forehead. He jumped up, immediately wrapping his arms around her. He had no idea what was going on, how she could be turning into a Noah, but he remembered how much pain he was in when he made the transition._

"_Hold on, love, hold on." He held her tight as she cried out in pain. There was now blood running down her head and even the color of her skin was changing. "I'm here," he said, picking her up and carrying her out of the room. "Road!" He yelled outside of her door, knowing the oldest Noah would know what to do._

_Road walked to her door a little lethargically, but immediately perked up when she saw Lenalee in Tyki's arms. Softly, she put a hand on Lenalee's forehead._

"_Bring her inside," she said quietly._

_Following her orders, he carried her inside and laid her on the bed. He had to admit that even though he had gone through it himself, he was genuinely worried. Never before had an exorcist made that transition. How was her innocence going to react? He stood, watching Road as she bandaged Lenalee's head. So far, it had seemed to be a normal transition._

"_Lenalee, listen to me," Road said calmly, "I need you to open your eyes. Can you do that?"_

_Slowly Lenalee started opening her eyes, revealing their new golden color. Road nodded. Neither of them knew how, but Lenalee was a full Noah who was still in possession of her innocence._

"_Tyki, Tyki…" Lenalee said in a small, cracking voice._

"_Yes, love, I'm here. I know it hurts." He put a hand on her head._

"_What's going on?" She whimpered._

"_Shh," Road put a finger to her lips. "Just rest. We'll explain everything when you wake up."_

_Softly, Lenalee nodded. She could barely think with her head hurting the way it was, so she knew Road was right. She would wait until she felt better to try and figure anything out. Without much effort, she drifted into a deep sleep._

_When she woke up, she was feeling so much better. Her head had stopped aching and her legs were no longer thumping. She felt better than she had since she left the order. Sitting up, though, she noticed the color of her skin._

"_T…Tyki!" Tyki, who had been sitting at her bedside reading a book, looked up._

"_Lenalee…" he said. "Welcome to the family…" he said awkwardly._

"_Wh…what's going on? How can I…I mean…how is this possible?" She ran her fingers over her forehead._

"_Honestly? We aren't sure ourselves," Road answered before Tyki could say anything. "We have no idea how you can be both an exorcist and a Noah. Can you remember anything from your past that could give us some indication as to how?" Lenalee thought and though until…_

"_That day!" She said to the now confused Noahs. "I told you how they experimented on me when I was younger." At that, Tyki clenched his fists and nodded. "I heard the inspector talking to Nii-san one day. I couldn't really understand all of what they were saying. But thinking back now…I remember the inspector saying '…that will never happen, Komui. The experiment was a success and she has been fused with an innocence fragment…there's no way she can make the transition.'"_

"_The transition? Could it be…" Tyki trailed off._

"_But how would they know that you were going to transform into a Noah? Even we don't know who would change or when."_

"_I don't know…but that's the only thing I can think of…" she looked down. "I don't know. But they ran lots of painful experiments…and my innocence had acted up a lot…maybe…" she was going to end there._

"_Maybe what?" Road asked._

"_What if I had already begun making the transition when I was a child and they stopped it somehow? Prolonged the process?" She tapped her chin. She could think much more clearly now. It was like someone had pulled a veil out from in front of her._

"_Prolonged? If that's possible…"_

"_Then we had better figure out what they're up to." Road finished Tyki's sentence._

"_But first, we had better report this to the Millenium Earl."_

"_No need." The Earl was standing in the doorway. "Good evening. Lenalee Lee, welcome to the family, Noah of Trust." he had now given her the title that all Noah had been given. Tyki was happiness, Road was dreams, and so on._

"_Thank you very much!" Lenalee replied. For some reason, she no longer feared the Earl. She wanted to be closer to him. _

"_Well then, I shall let you become more acquainted with the Noah lifestyle. Tomorrow, you will retrieve innocence with Tyki and Road. So, until next time." With that, he disappeared._

"_Trust, huh? That's a new one," Road smiled at her new sister. "How do you feel?"_

"_Great, actually. I always thought there was something missing in my life and I don't feel that way anymore."_

"_That's how we all felt," Tyki said. "But you heard him. Tomorrow we retrieve innocence. Are you ready?"_

"_Of course. I'm one of you now."_

"_You always were," Road said. "You just didn't know it."_


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I realized after I uploaded my last chapter that I wrongly called Tyki the Noah of Happiness instead of the Noah of Pleasure, so I apologize for that. Please, forgive my scenarios for capturing innocence. I'm not really one for coming up with unnatural phenomena. Also, I am very pleased with all of the good reviews I am getting and I would like to, once again, thank everyone for their ongoing support. Arigato Gozaimasu!**

Lenalee was admiring her new form in the mirror. Her hair had lost all hints of green that had been in it and her skin matched her new golden eyes splendidly. She almost hated to admit it, but she liked this form so much more. It made her feel beautiful, complete, more of herself.

"Like the new you?" Road asked. "I honestly think it suits you so much more. It brings out your facial features." She smiled childishly.

"Thanks, Road." She smiled at the smaller girl.

"Don't forget, we have a mission today so get ready."

Lenalee nodded. There was no way she was going to forget that today was her first official mission as a Noah. Still, as important as the mission was, she had something else she wanted to check out first. If she really was in the process of turning to a Noah when she was a child and it was stopped, it would be documented somewhere…. She just had to know. Surely that wouldn't be any sort of bother to the other two Noahs who were escorting her.

She was holding her Black Order uniform in her arm, running her fingers over the emblem that signified that the person wearing the jacket was an exorcist. For years, she had followed their orders and abided by their rules and for what? She was treated like some sort of lab rat they could experiment on and throw away at their convenience. She hated them, hated them all. None of them cared, she knew it! She just knew it! They had all been fighting in the same war, yet no one had ever even asked how she was dealing with it…and her brother…she loved him but…how could he just sit back and let the inspector do those things? It was unforgivable…With as much force as she could, she threw her jacked on the floor and crushed the emblem under her heels. She looked up at Road with new eyes of stone.

"Let's go." She said simply. The two of them walked out of the room together and met Tyki outside. Lenalee as now sporting black fingernails, a black choker, and her hair was now pulled up into one ponytail. Her clothes were tight and were black with the same gold as their eyes outlining it in the finest details. To anyone who she met, she looked stunning.

"Now then, let's get this party on the road." Tyki said, smirking with his arm around the newest Noah.

Road had made a door appear out of nowhere and the trio stepped through it to find that they were somewhere in Germany. They were on the outskirts of a small town, it seemed, that seemed to be buzzing with their daily routine.

"Alrighty now, can't be giving away our identities!" Road said cheerfully as all three of them reverted to their human skin and eye color.

"Ladies first." Tyki bowed and waved his arm for Lenalee to go first. He smirked as she walked ahead without a word, though he could tell that deep down inside, something was bothering her. Oh well, that would wait until after the mission. After all, he knew that she had become stronger than before, both mentally and physically. She would tell him when she was ready.

"Tyki, are you coming or not?" Road asked from about 15 paces down the road. Ah, it seems he spaced out a bit. He caught up to them easily and put his arm around Lenalee again. She was still just as warm as ever, though her face was devoid of any emotion.

"I want to make a stop later," Lenalee finally spoke up. "I would like to pay a visit to my old friends."

"Eh? You want to go right into the Black Order?" Tyki asked surprised.

"It's not like we can't do it. We can use Road's ability to make a door and we can use your ability to move through objects, mainly walls, not to get caught. I need to read the files. I need to see what they say about me and my past."

"Love I understand but-"

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Road spoke up. "I think it sounds like a splendid idea. And this way, we get to figure out what we wanted to know since she had begun her transformation. I'm in."

"Excellent," Lenalee said, smirking. "This ought to be fun."

Tyki sighed. If she was going to be like Road, always trying to get into trouble, this was going to be one heck of a time. But, he had to admit, he sort of liked that side of her. She was beginning to show her daring side, something he figured was suppressed through years of constantly being the weak one, the one who always needed rescuing. Not anymore. This was getting way more troublesome, yet in a way, way more fun than he ever could have expected.

They made their way into the small town where nothing had seemed to happen yet. Kids were playing in the streets, adults were peddling goods and purchasing goods everywhere. _The life of a normal human, _Lenalee thought, _must be so tedious. _

"Lenalee, would you like to stop and eat?" Tyki asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah, that seems fine." She smiled up at him, showing some of the emotion she had tried to erase for the purpose of the mission. Kanda made it look so easy.

"Come on, you two," Road said, leading them into a diner. The three sat at a booth toward the back, ordering just whatever they could find. Lenalee had been leaning on Tyki and Road had been playing with a piece of candy on the table when _they _walked in. _Of course, _she thought, _they know of the mission, too. I should have known they'd be here. _From the looks of it, they hadn't realized who was sitting there right beside them.

Together, Allen and Lavi began to walk to a table when finally, they noticed them sitting there. In a moment of disbelief, the two exorcists just stared at the three before them, including Lenalee.

"Are you going to say something or stand there all comatose?" Lenalee asked, looking up.

"Le…Lenalee…what happened to you? You're so…" Allen started.

"Dark?" Lenalee offered. She stood up, walking over to the two. "Do you have any idea what I had gone through at that place…" she pointed to the emblem on Allen's chest. "Did you know, this is the real me?" She reverted back to her Noah form once again, savoring the shocked looks on her once-friends.

"Lenalee…what happened? Lenalee…" Lavi stated, not knowing what to say for once.

"What did they do to you?" Allen yelled as he grabbed her shoulders. "What have you become?"

"Get your hands off of me, exorcist!" She slapped his hands away. "Those people. Those people at that Order…did you know they did this? I tried to explain to everyone so many times…I tried to speak about it…I tried to let you know the experiments they ran but no one cared! Well now you get what you deserve. Don't come after me, Allen, Lavi. I can't guarantee your safety if you do."

"Wait!" Allen said to her as she turned the other way. "If talking is all you wanted, Lenalee, all you had to do was ask. We're your friends-"

"Liar!" She yelled, making the whole diner look at them. "Friends would not allow the things that I have seen to happen! It's too late now, the time for talking is over. Just go on your way. The next time I see you, it will be on the battlefield. Good day. Come, Tyki, Road." She held her hand out for Tyki and he kissed it as he stood up.

"As you wish," Tyki smirked, obviously enjoying the pain on the exorcists faces. The two watched the three Noah as they were now headed out the door. Allen clenched his fists, his resolve becoming more clear by the second. He didn't know what they had done to trick her, what lies they were feeding her, but he would save her. He would definitely get her back.

"Allen." Lavi said solemnly. "I don't think there's any hope for her."

"You're wrong." He stated simply to the junior bookman.

"What makes you so sure?"

"She still has her innocence. As long as that's there, there will always be hope, Lavi. I believe that she will be brought back to the light."


	10. Chapter 10

To be completely honest, Lenalee was shaken up with her encounter with her former friends, though she was somewhat disappointed that they wouldn't follow after her as she expected. It didn't matter, she knew, because if they insisted on chasing her, they would most likely be killed. She hid her emotions well. Neither of the other Noahs had suspected her of being uneasy.

"It's amazing," Tyki said, "that you can simply leave them in the past."

"They don't belong in the future," Lenalee said. "Leave it at that." She said, sadness showing in her voice. Tyki took her hand.

"You don't need to be strong," he said. "Just because you're a Noah now, that doesn't mean-"

"I don't care! I need to leave them behind. If I don't, how can I ever move on?" She looked to the sky and then closed her eyes. Tyki surprised her by grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.

"Oh get a room, you two!" Road walked passed. "When you're done, I'll be at Lulubell's Inn. Bleh." She stuck her tongue out as she continued walking.

Tyki released Lenalee and looked at her now-blushing face. He smiled at her, happy that he could show her that she was still Lenalee Lee, no matter if she was a Noah or human. She hugged him tightly then, burying her face in his chest, biting back the urge to cry as she had done so many times in the past. She was stronger now, she knew she was. Though, no matter how tough her exterior had become, she was still her.

"I love you," she muttered into his chest.

"I'm sorry, love, what was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I love you!" She said, looking up at him with emotion-filled eyes once again. He was happy, purely happy that he could see that look in her eyes again, if only for a moment. Being as cold as stone and quite emotionless was okay for missions and other things, but he wanted to be sure that she was still the same girl he had fallen in love with. Of course, he should have known she would be.

"Lenalee, if there's something on your mind, just say it. You don't need to be so strong. You're the Noah of _Trust, _remember? So trust me." He pulled her chin up and kissed her softly.

"I do trust you! It's just…" she broke the sentence off there. She really did trust him, but she was determined to finish this on her own this time. He sighed heavily.

"Okay." He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked toward the mentioned Inn. He recalled the day when he had transformed to the Noah of Pleasure. It was tough. It wasn't like he had a pleasant life before his transformation, but prior to that, he had no knowledge that the war had even existed. It took a lot to adjust to the fact that he was a part of a legendary war and that there was no changing it. Thinking of that, he realized that Lenalee was pulled into that war when she was only a small child. All of those years, all of those emotions building up, he realized now how much strength she really had possessed. Putting himself in her shoes, he was amazed that she didn't break under the pressure. The Black Order must have been really desperate to have sent children on innocence-recovery missions like that….

"It's about time you two got here!" Road said. "We've been waiting forever!"

"It's been about 10 minutes…" Lenalee said, her emotionless self again.

"I see you are the new Noah Road has been telling me about," Lulubell said. "The Noah of Trust." She looked at Lenalee up and down. "Welcome to our family."

"Thank you," Lenalee said, bowing slightly.

"Your room is this way." She said to Lenalee and Tyki, handing Tyki a key and leading them down the hall. The room was nice, not too big but it had a pretty nice-sized bed. It was at least big enough for the two of them, at least, and it was decorated quite well. The walls themselves were an off-white color and the blankets were rimmed in red and gold. It was much nicer than it had been with the Order.

After Lulubell left, Lenalee sat on the bed with little more than a sigh. It was comfortable, very comfortable. She laid back and looked at the ceiling. She wandered what they were doing…what Allen and Lavi thought of her now…she hoped they didn't think-_No! Stop it! They're not your friends anymore!_ She mentally scolded herself, but she couldn't help it. She still wandered how they thought of her.

"Like the bed?" Tyki asked, sitting down beside her and putting a hand on her forehead. "The stigmata really fits you well, love."

"I do. And thank you very much." She paused for a moment. "Was it this hard for everyone," she asked after a minute.

"For me, yes. For the others, I don't know. It's hard leaving your life behind, Lenalee. I know that. You were pulled into this war as a child but me? I didn't know until after I had already made the transition. You can imagine, I was freaked out."

"You…didn't know anything?" She sat up and looked at him.

"Not anything. I just felt extreme pain and then I was this." He pointed to the stigmata on his forehead. "But it does get easier, I promise. You'll learn to love your new family."

"I do love you guys! Especially _you,_" she smiled as she looked at him. They stayed in the room for a couple more hours, discussing everything. What it meant to be a Noah, how she was still her, and how it would get easier eventually. He knew she would get the hang of it, he just knew it.

"Hey you two!" Road yelled from outside the door. "Open up!"

"What is it?" Lenalee asked, opening the door.

"Seems those two exorcists are out patrolling the town for you." She walked inside and plopped herself down on the bed. I've heard tips from people saying that they have a picture of you. They're going insane, asking everyone where you are. Geez, you'd think they were stalkers."

"Think we should give them what they want?" Tyki asked, raising an eyebrow at Lenalee, really wanting to see her fight.

"I think that's an awesome idea." Lenalee answered, already half-way out the door. "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

"This is where I heard it," Road said, leading them to a small street corner. "They were around there last time I heard." She pointed to an old-looking chapel with beautiful stained-glass windows that glowed in the sunlight. The three were just about to start walking when they heard footsteps behind them.

"Lenalee!" Allen yelled, running over and jumping on her before any of them could stop him. He hugged her as tightly as he could before she got over her momentary shock and pushed him away.

"I told you not to touch me!" She yelled.

"Lenalee, you know you belong at home…with us." Lavi said simply, keeping in mind that he was a junior bookman and if Panda himself had seen him showing emotion, he would be thoroughly punished.

"Lavi, that's not my home. A home doesn't-"

"We know, Lenalee. We know all about the experiments. Komui spilled everything when we told him what you had become. Well, it took him forever to stop crying and sulking, but then he told us. Look, why didn't you just tell us?" Lavi asked.

"You wouldn't have listened…" she stated.

"That's a bunch of crap and you know it!" He yelled, getting fed up with her excuses. "If you love that Noah over there, that's fine! If you want to stop fighting, that's fine! But don't you give me this crap that none of us were there for you! You know we were!" He clenched his fists, trying not to get worked up.

"L…Lavi…"

"Oh please," Road said. "You just don't want another Noah to deal with-"

"Stay out of this!" Allen yelled. "This doesn't concern you." He looked at Lenalee. "Come home!"

"Even…even if I wanted to, Allen," Lenalee said, "I can't. It's as simple as that. First, the inspector would have me killed on the spot," Tyki clenched his fists when he heard that, "and second, Noah's aren't allowed in the Order."

"You still have your innocence." Lavi said. "Anyone with innocence is an exorcist, you know that."

"That doesn't change that I'm a traitor! I would be-"

"I won't let them!" Allen said. "And neither will your brother."

"You would be killed right alongside me."

"Love, why don't we end this farce?" Tyki said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He was getting annoyed with all this talk, but what was troubling him more was that Lenalee had let the talk go on and seemed like she actually wanted to go back. He couldn't let that happen, no matter what.

"Trust us," Allen said. "Please…"

"You heard her before," Tyki said. "She doesn't want to."

"And I'm sure you heard me say to stay out of this," he glared at Tyki and then looked at Lenalee.

"I'm not coming back." She clenched her fists. "And I believe I told you that the next time we met would be on the battlefield." Looking at the two exorcists before them, her eyes were like stone once again, to Tyki's relief. He thought she had been close to leaving them, to going back to that blasted Order.

"Lenalee…" Lavi said.

"I don't need you! I don't need your sob stories about how you were there for me or how much you miss me. It's my understanding that the Order is understaffed, so why is it that you are still hanging around here?" She lifted her hand to stop Allen from talking when he opened his mouth. "You should be searching for the innocence." She looked at him in the eyes. "I could have you killed right now if I desired it, I could call as many Akuma as I wanted and have them pound you into the ground. Doesn't that scare you?"

"I'm not afraid of my friends," he said simply.

"I'm not your friend!" She yelled as she held her hands out in front of her and closed her eyes. The sky began to darken and there was the sound of thunder in the distance.

_So, _Tyki thought, _this is her power. She will be able to control the elements, but what counts is how well she does it here and now. This is turning out to be quite interesting. _Road stood watching Lenalee, thinking about the same thing. She was interested to see what the new Noah could do, but she was hoping to have it done sooner. This "farce," as Tyki had called it, was starting to bore her. She started tapping her foot.

"This is getting boring." Road yawned. "Finish them off already."

Right as Lenalee was getting ready to do just that, her boots started glowing. She gasped and screamed out in pain, falling to her hands and knees. Panicking, she tried to catch her breath. The pain, the searing pain…what was going on? She couldn't move. Tyki, seeing what was happening, ran over to her and put a hand on her back.

"Lenalee! Lenalee!" Tyki yelled. Road had begun yelling her name, too, but the voices all seemed far away. There seemed to be two other people now with hands on her. Who were they? She…she couldn't remember…she should remember…what was going on?

"_**How could you betray me, Lenalee?"**_

She jumped. Somehow, it seemed familiar, though she had never heard the voice before. Appearing in front of her was a figure, but it was too bright to see. The only thing visible were the boots on her legs, the same as Lenalee's.

"Who are you?" Lenalee asked, thoroughly frightened now. "What do you want from me?"

"_**We were supposed to be a team. Don't you remember?" **_The figure knelt down in front of her. _**"Love conquers a lot, but you should not let it conquer your duty."**_

"My…duty?" She asked. Then, she realized who-what she was talking to. It was her innocence personified! That's why she recognized it so easily….

"_**I chose you, Lenalee, even knowing what you were to become. Don't disappoint me now. You are a Noah, yet it is just as that exorcist boy said, you are still an exorcist. Never forget your duty."**_

"You chose the wrong person!" Lenalee cried out desperately. "I can't handle this! I'm just one girl!"

"_**You are not just a girl, Lenalee. You are extraordinary. If you look deep enough, I know you will find the answer. You know what you must do."**_

She nodded solemnly. All of this fun she was having with Tyki and Road was going to come to an end. She wasn't completely sure what she was going to do yet, but she knew that it would be on the side of the exorcists. The brightness started dissipating and she was able to feel her whole body again. Her skin had reverted to that of a human's, to her surprise.

"Allen…" she whispered softly. "Lavi…" She was weak, she could barely muster up the energy to move. "I saw it…my innocence, I saw her…"

Tyki backed up. What could that mean? Could she…could she really be going back to them after everything that they had done to her? It wasn't possible…he loved her too much to let her go.

"Lenalee…" Tyki said. "Don't tell me you're going back there."

"I am…" Lenalee said. "And you're coming with me."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Okay, everyone! Next chapter is here! Sorry it's been so long. I started working on my Ulquihime one and I had really terrible writer's block on this one, but that's over now! So, with that said, enjoy!**

Tyki stared at her, shocked by her sudden declaration that they all would be going to the Order. There was no way on Earth that he would ever go to the Order peacefully…he couldn't….

"Everyone can make their own choice, don't you see that?" She looked at all of them with shining eyes, full of a new understanding that her innocence had led her to finding. "When I was small, I was forced to go to the Order and that terrified me. I never had the choice to fight or live a normal life, it was 'fight or we'll strap you down and force feed you.' But now, I see that I have the choice. If I wanted to stop fighting and be a normal person, I could reach right out and grab that destiny. Yet, still, if I wanted to be an exorcist, I could do that to, or be on the side of the Noah Clan. The same goes for all of you. We are people, we cannot let our lives be dictated by our genes or our abilities. Each of us has our own path to walk and we each have the power over fate to choose that path."

Allen and Lavi smiled, happy to have the old Lenalee back. Even more than that, she came to realize where she belonged. Now, though, with the declaration that she was leaving the Noah Clan with two current Noah Clansmen right beside her, what would they do? Tyki claimed to love her. Whether that was true or not did not matter, what mattered was whether he picked love or his duty. As for Road, it could go either way. She had come to love Lenalee like a sister, yet, would that bond be strong enough to save Lenalee? Lenalee turned to Road and Tyki, ready for either option. As much as it would hurt for Tyki to attack, she knew she had to be ready for that.

Then, Tyki surprised all of them by pulling her into the tightest embrace he could as he laid his head on her shoulder. Lenalee, surprised but happy, put her arms around him gently. Did this mean he would come with her to the Order?

"Lenalee…" he said softly enough that only she could hear. "I don't know…I just don't. You know that I love you more than my own life, but you're asking us to commit suicide here. Just because you have come to that understanding does not mean that the people at the Order will believe it. We are part of the Noah Clan and so are you now. We would be killed on sight without even a chance to say 'Wait.'"

"That's not true! My brother-"

"Your brother believes you to be a traitor," Road said, finally voicing her opinion. "Think about it, Lenalee. If he thinks you're a traitor, any amount of hesitation could get any of us killed, including those two," she waved a hand at the two exorcists before them.

"That's not true," Allen said. "If we go on ahead and explain-"

"No, that won't work," Tyki said. "Even if you go on ahead, do you think that they will believe that we're truly good now? If you go on ahead, that may save you but that won't let us in the order."

"I need to talk to my brother," Lenalee said, putting a finger to her chin to think. "Allen, Lavi, you know the order as well as I do. If there's any way to get in undetected, what is it?"

"Of course! Why didn't I think of it earlier!" Lavi said. "I know a way."

{-}

"That's perfect! But only one person can be smuggled in at a time. I'll go first and talk to my brother and I'll try to get passage for you all to join me," Lenalee said.

They all nodded. With that, Tyki gave Lenalee a goodbye kiss and said they'd be waiting for the signal. The two traitor Noahs watched Lenalee walk off with the two exorcists they were once sworn to kill.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Tyki?" Road looked up at him questioningly. "I mean, they are exorcists. You know what happened the last time a Noah betrayed us."

"That won't happen this time. He had no allies, no one to help them. We will have the whole Order. Plus…we know all of the Noah Clan's weaknesses." He looked down at her. "If it ever comes to that, of course, I doubt we'll be the only ones fighting."

"Still, if Millenie finds out before they allow us safe passage into the Order, we're dead."

"Don't worry about it. I have a feeling that luck is on our side this time." He took his hat off and reverted to his "white" form. "Come on, though I believe luck is on our side, we'd better not look like ourselves."

"Yeah, yeah." She sighed as she reverted to her "white" form. "Now, let's get some new clothes."

{-}

Lenalee sighed. She knew it was necessary to be able to get into the order, but she didn't like the idea of this at all. She grasped the counter as hard as she could while the woman helped her tighten her corset. She swore if she ever got a hold of the person who invented these things, they were so dead! After it was finally on and laced, she slipped on a long pink, black, and white dress the was frilled in various places and had a huge pink bow on the back. After they had succeeded in getting that on, she pulled on long black gloves that went almost to her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror and huffed. Well, at least when they were done, she wasn't going to look like herself at all.

Next came the hair. The hair that had always been tied up now came down and hung halfway down her back. Gently, the woman had brushed through it and began tying it up again, curling it around the outside of the twisted bun, making it seem like there was much more hair there than she actually had. The woman then handed her a pink parasol and told her to hold it, leaning it on her shoulder. She was beginning to look more and more like a plastic doll, she realized as she looked at herself once more I the tall mirror mounted on the door.

"Now then, just one more thing," the lady said with a smile, holding a big case of make-up in her hand. "When I'm done here, they won't know who you are."

"Great," she said, trying to sound enthused. This really was not her thing at all. She was used to her short skirt and even when she had worn that long dress, it was because it was warmer for her to wear that in the region they were in. She wasn't really one for much dressing up this fancy. Still, it had to be done, and she had to admit that she didn't look half bad. The woman dabbed on make-up here and there until Lenalee was sure that her face was now 10 pounds heavier than it was before. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to find that the eye shadow that was applied really had matched her eyes. It was dark, but not gothic dark. It seemed to be the color of a raven that had the sun shining on it, revealing the metallic colors that were hidden beneath the surface. The blush she wore accented her eyes also, as did the light colored lipstick that was now applied. All doubt was melting away, she really did look like someone else, yet even more than that, she liked how pretty she looked. Gently, she reached a hand to her face and smiled softly, blushing at the sight of herself.

"You're all set, my dear."

"Thank you so much," Lenalee bowed as much as she would while still managing to breath with the suffocating corset around her. "Send me the bill later."

"Will do, young lady. Boy, will your boy fall head over heels for you now."

"Eh, you think I…" she blushed a little. "That's not it at all!"

"It's fine, just get going now."

Lenalee nodded as she made her way out of the building, holding her breath, trying not to think about what her friend's reactions would be. Slowly, she turned to Allen and Lavi.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Ah, excuse me but do I kno-" Lavi started and then gasped when he realized who was standing in front of him. His jaw hung wide open and he was speechless.

"Wow, Lenalee…you're…" Allen trailed off.

"I'm…what?" Lenalee said, a little confused by their reactions.

"S…s…STRIKE!" Lavi yelled with a thumbs up. Before he knew it, she had her fist in his gut, knocking the air out of him.

"Really, is that all you know how to say," Lenalee said, annoyed that she was merely another girl for Lavi to drool over now. And yet, as annoyed as she was, she was sort of happy that she wasn't only seen as a weapon right now. Allen stifled a laugh as Lavi stood back up and brushed himself off.

"What was that for? It's a compliment!"

"I know it was." Lenalee said, turning her back to him as Allen couldn't hold his laughter in anymore.

"What's so funny?" Lavi and Lenalee yelled at the same time.

"It just…reminds me of how things used to be," he said, smiling his sweet, childish smile.

"Right," Lenalee said, calmed down. "Now, let's go. We've got things to do, remember?"

"Of course," Lavi said. With that, the trio walked down the road to where a carriage was waiting for them to take them to the docks. In about 24 hours, she would see her brother….


	13. Chapter 13

She felt strange, all dressed up to go to the Order. The night seemed to drag on forever, she couldn't manage to fall asleep at all. She looked at Allen and Lavi who were both sound asleep, Lavi with his head leaned back and snoring loudly and Allen snoring softly and curled into a ball into the corner of the carriage. Leaning her head back, she thought of how normal this seemed. This had been the way it had always been on the way back from the missions. It was hard to believe that she was part Noah and trying to grant the Noah passage into the Black Order. She couldn't get her mind off of Tyki and Road. After all, they had basically betrayed the Millennium Earl…would they be okay until she was able to reach them again? She couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them, she loved Tyki with all of her heart and Road had become like a sister to her. Closing her eyes tightly, she tired to get rid of any thoughts of losing anyone. After all, it was her innocence that led her to come here, it had to be for a reason. She sighed softly.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She whispered to herself. Not expecting anyone to answer, she jumped when she heard Allen reply to her.

"Nothing we can't help you with," he said with a yawn. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Lenalee said, regaining her composure after being frightened.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about, Lenalee…" he stretched and then sat up and looked at her. "I wanted to apologize. Maybe…if I had actually paid attention to you and talked things out with you the night you left…none of this would have happened."

"Allen, what are you talking about?" Lenalee looked at him sort of confused, but the lack of sleep made her look more bored than anything. "You couldn't have changed anything. I still would have gone to see Tyki that night and everything would have happened exactly how it had. It wasn't your fault."

"You know that's not true, Lenalee. I was worried, and yet I didn't say anything to you. I never tried to understand your feelings and if I had…maybe I would have realized how much you really had loved Tyki. We could have come up with a way to help you two…."

"It's no use worrying about it now, Allen. All that I'm worried about is getting into the Order safely and being able to talk to my brother without _him _interfering…it's all because of him, you know?" Lenalee looked out the small window at her side. "You've never really heard of the experiments…have you?" She looked at him and without waiting for him to reply, went on. "I had a friend a long time ago. He was a lot like you, the attitude and everything. The only problem was, he wasn't a host and we were in dire need for more fighters…they thought they had come up with a method to sync someone with an innocence who wasn't compatible. I begged him not to do it, pleaded with him… 'Please don't do it! You'll die, it's not worth it!' I said…but he was stubborn, just like he always was. I tried not to watch and now I wish I hadn't…he had died in the process…" She looked down, seeming to look right through the bottom of the carriage. "The last thing he yelled was my name…" she allowed a tear to roll down her cheeks. "So many people were hurt like that…so many people were experimented on and had their lives ruined because of the Black Order. Even I didn't join peacefully…when they first brought me here, brother wasn't with me and they had to tie me down and force feed me. It was painful…it was so hard. I didn't want to be part of this stupid war, I didn't want to see anyone get hurt! But that man…the inspector…he wouldn't allow me to go home, so my brother came to the order to be with me. It wasn't so bad after that, but the experiments continued on…."

"Lenalee…" Allen said, not really knowing what to say to her. He had no idea how badly she had been hurt, she had always seemed so happy. "I'm sorry. I didn't know anything about it."

"It's not your fault. You know, maybe that's why the Noah cells had been awakened in me." Allen looked at her strangely so she continued explaining. "If it wouldn't have happened, everything would be the same. This war has changed now, Allen. Nothing is as it seems anymore. Tyki and Road who are Noahs are now on the side of good, who's to say that some in the order don't side with the Earl? This war isn't black and white anymore, and we've got to be ready for anything it throws at us. If I hadn't awakened as a Noah, this war would not have changed in the least…."

"I see what you're saying but do you really think anyone is going to listen to you? Of course I believe you but traitors among the black order are rarely heard of…other than you…no offense." He said, trying not to offend her by calling her a traitor.

"It's fine. I know I'm a traitor. And no, I don't think they'll listen to me, but I'm sure that my brother will try to hear me out. He loves me, I know that." She looked down. "Even though I betrayed him and everyone else, I know he'll listen."

"If you really think so. Lenalee…" he looked at her, wanting to say something but not able to bring himself to do it, "You should get to sleep. I'll watch over everything here. You're going to need your strength tomorrow."

"It's fine, Allen. I got it covered." She smiled. "I'm tired, but I can handle it."

"If you say so," he smiled a little and looked out the window, remaining silent for what seemed to be forever. Over the horizon, he could see the sun rising already. "It won't be long until we reach the order. We should be there by at least noon. Are you ready for this?" He looked at her seriously.

"Allen, don't worry about me. I can handle it."

The rest of the ride was silent for the most part, other than Lavi's abnormally loud snoring. He must have had some pretty good dreams to be that deep into a sleep. Once, Lenalee swore she could have heard him mumble something like "strike" or something like that. Oh well, let him be himself…he could have been risking his life for her and the least she could do was let him sleep.

The time had finally come for them to enter the Black Order. The story they were going to use was that she was a new host and her name was Marie. It would be difficult, she thought, but she didn't really think that anyone would notice her like this. They would tell the order that she had come from a Noble family that had been killed in the attack for her innocence. They made their way up the path that would lead them to the front room of the Black Order. Soon, very soon, she would see her brother.

**AN: Okay everyone, I'm sorry I didn't get to the reunion this chapter, I've been having a really tough time writing this one. I will have it in the next chapter, I promise! Also, Merry Christmas to all of you! Please review for me!**


End file.
